In recent years, tablet type personal computers (tablet type PCs), each having a touch panel type liquid crystal display and having no physical keyboard, are becoming quite popular. Tablet type PCs are relatively convenient because they are easy to carry and data entry work can be performed by using a touch panel.
However, since a tablet type PC does not have a physical keyboard, certain tasks such as inputting long documents can be quite inconvenient. Accordingly, a compatible tablet type personal computer (compatible type PC) configured such that a display chassis that has a display has been made rotationally movable up to about 360 degrees exceeding about 180 degrees relative to a body chassis having a keyboard is a good alternative. Since a compatible type PC is configured to be used in two ways, that is, as a laptop personal computer and a tablet type PC, the compatible type PC tends to be more versatile.